


woven in my soul

by crystallized



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Season 9 Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not funny, it really shouldn't be funny, it's tragic and terrible and awful and probably the worst fucking thing to ever happen to Dean and it's. Just. Hilarious. Because Cas had appeared in the darkness looking like the world had ended and Sam was already half-drunk and all they could do is fall onto each other, sobbing, and then Dean, fucking Dean just strolls in with his stupid black eyes and his stupid face full of life and snaps the lights on, and nothing is tragic when Dean is <i>alive</i> and all they can do is laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woven in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading and writing fanfiction for far too many years for this to be baby's first gay threesome porn fic. And yet, it is. I swear it wasn't meant to be. It just kind of happened.

It's not funny, it really shouldn't be funny, it's tragic and terrible and awful and probably the worst fucking thing to ever happen to Dean and it's. Just. Hilarious. Because Cas had appeared in the darkness looking like the world had ended and Sam was already half-drunk and all they could do is fall onto each other, sobbing, and then Dean, fucking Dean just strolls in with his stupid black eyes and his stupid face full of life and snaps the lights on, and nothing is tragic when Dean is _alive_ and all they can do is laugh.  
  
Dean cracks a smile and his eyes snap back, beautiful and green and perfect and his brother reaches out and they're back in the bedroom, Sam and Cas still tangled but now, laying on their bed as Dean leans against the door with a grin.  
  
"Cas never..." Sam whispers, stunned, but the angel shakes his head into Sam's neck.  
  
"Sam, I wish you could see your brother. He's the most powerful thing I've seen..." Cas sighs, and Sam thinks of the first definition of 'awesome' as he watches Cas watch Dean. The angel's face is filled with a very human awe, fear and reverence. "He's beautiful."   
  
"Oh, good." Dean seems to let out a breath, at that, and walks towards Sam and Cas, comes and sits at the edge of the bed. "I remember...I saw Ruby and Lilith inside their vessels...it was..." But Castiel pulls Dean into their tangle, holding a hand against the demon's face, kissing his hair delicately.   
  
"Maybe it's because I've been human or loved a demon before or some part of the Plan, but no, Dean, you could never be ugly to me. Your power is gorgeous." His eyes sparkle. "If you help, maybe we can show Sam?" Sam is all about this idea. He nods desperately as Dean and Cas tangle their fingers together in his hair, and suddenly, Sam _sees._  
  
"Holy shit..." It's a good thing his lovers are holding him down, Sam thinks, because his first instinct is to scramble away as fast as possible from the light and the smoke and the power. It's the light of souls and the light in an angel's eyes and the light that flares from a demon as it dies but it's everything and nothing and _there aren't words_ for the blue that is his angel or the red that is his brother, the fire and the flame and the place where they blend together...Sam looks down, and sees the purple-blue-white of his own where it reaches for his lovers. "Is that...?"  
  
"Shit, Sammy, I can see your soul," Dean chokes, his eyes darkening, fingers twisting, and Sam doesn't know what Dean's doing but he can feel his brother's power touching him somewhere that isn't a place, and it feels obscene, every motion is a jolt straight to his cock and Sam cries out. "Shit! Sam, are you-"  
  
"Fuck, Dean, don't stop," and Sam opens eyes he didn't know he'd closed because Dean stopped touching him and Sam feels like crying. _Dean stopped touching him._  "I can still see you..." The light is muted now, nothing like what it was, but underneath Dean's skin Sam can still see it. He reaches out to trace the lines of light with his fingertips and it's Dean's turn to shout, and if it's anything like what Sam was feeling he understands all too well.   
  
"Soulmates," whispers a voice Sam's guilty to have forgotten.   
  
"Demons don't have souls, Cas." The angel just chuckles.  
  
"Demons don't, but Dean, oh, love, you're no typical demon." Dean shakes his head, but Cas keeps talking. "When I found you in Hell you were a demon, beloved, the blackness threatening to snuff out your spark, but look at yourself." Sam rests his hand on Dean's, and smiles encouragingly. Dean looks stunned by his own light. "You're a Knight, Dean. You have _Grace_." The last word is whispered like a prayer and even Sam is stunned for a moment.   
  
"The Knights were angels," Sam realizes, whirling around to stare at Castiel. " _Fallen_  angels."  
  
"Cain wasn't an angel! I met him!"   
  
"No, but he was First Born, and blessed with a Grace of his own." Dean looks like he's going to keep arguing with the angel, but Sam has better ideas. He pushes Dean backwards - he knows his brother has the same otherworldly strength as Cas, now, but Dean doesn't fight back - and kisses him, rolling his hips into the demon that is his older brother, his fiercest protector and most loved and fuck, the feeling of that hardness against him is still what it was, just so much more.  
  
Demons and angels don't need to breathe, but Sam does, and when he breaks the kiss for air there's Castiel beside him, licking the edges of Dean's mouth while running fingertips down Sam's arm and he can only barely see it, but Sam can feel the power prickling his skin. Dean's shirt is riding up and Sam gently nips at the strip of skin, licking a path just barely nowhere near his brother's cock and Dean groans, and it's the hottest sound Sam's heard in days but Sam is not going to come in his pants like a teenager, he's definitely not.  
  
Cas laughs into Dean's mouth, and Sam only has a moment to wonder if he's projecting again before he's naked, and Dean and Cas, too, clothes probably folded neatly in a corner somewhere because fucking Castiel and his neatness, and when the angel laughs again Sam _knows_  he's projecting, and sends an apology towards him that has Cas's hands in his hair and lips on his neck in less than a heartbeat. Below his legs Sam feels his brother shifting, and gasps at the first touch of tongue to tip.  
  
"Fuck, Dean," he moans, sobs, and knows it's someone's power keeping him stable but _doesn't know whose_  and isn't that just the hottest fucking thing. Dean's fingers clamp around the base of his length and Sam almost sobs in relief because Dean's going to hold him back and keep him stable and Cas is drawing on Sam's shoulders with his tongue and Sam can't focus on a thing but knows if he could the words Cas is writing would speak of his love and his joy for both the brothers, demon and human alike.  
  
Sam can _feel_  when Cas and Dean make eye contact over his shoulder and Dean's mouth never leaves his cock but suddenly Sam is the one laying with his head on the pillow, Dean's eyes grinning up at Sam and the display of power, the sensation of Dean's tongue against his slit and fingers creeping back would be enough but then Cas swipes a line down Sam's chest and Castiel is _kissing Dean on Sam's cock_  and he's coming, crying, babbling their names as Dean drinks him down. Sam closes his eyes, the light of pride from his lovers washing over his skin, and when he opens them again, sure enough, the vibrations of the bed are coming from Dean and Cas doing something that might be fighting and might be fucking but it's definitely hot.  
  
Dean bites down on Castiel's shoulder as he rolls their cocks together and his hands seem to pull on something Sam can't see, making Cas cry out. _Wings_ , Sam realizes, and gently pulls at his already-hardening length. He taps a gentle rhythm across his shaft as he watches the angel and the demon.  
  
"Dean, Dean, Dean, fuck, please," Cas chants and Sam watches Dean slide a finger and then two inside the angel, watches his brother lean down to whisper roughly in his ear and Sam can imagine the heat of Dean's breath on his skin.  
  
"Angel," Dean growls, fucking Cas on his fingers and shit, that's hot, "we doing this?" Castiel gasps and rolls his hips into Dean, Sam takes up stroking his cock because god, fuck, these two, and Dean's grin is something feral and downright demonic, voice ragged and tight. "Cas. Let me in," he _demands_ , and the angel closes his eyes and nods once. Sam's blown away by the speed at which Deans fingers are in the angel's hair and length all the way in Cas, buried to the hilt and then thrusting, grinding his hips into the angel who whimpers on every thrust and moans at every touch.  
  
Sam reaches out with the hand he isn't using on his aching hardness to grab Castiel's, and Dean's foot makes contact with Sam and everything explodes in light, red and blue and white and Sam thinks he hears his lovers but he can't tell over his own screams, the pain and the pleasure of the fire in his veins and _in his soul_ , Sam can't feel a thing other than his orgasm and it feels like it goes on forever, and Sam wants it to end and doesn't want it to end and when he thinks he's going to die from the fire, it's over.  
  
"Sammy?" Dean whispers, and Sam isn't surprised to feel the scratching in his throat when he attempts to reply, but is surprised at the dullness of it, like he'd been screaming for days. "Sammy, are you okay?" Sam coughs and swallows. He can hear the panic beginning to form in Dean's voice and isn't having any of it, not after... _that._  
  
"What was that?" He turns and Castiel and Dean are both looking at him, concerned but loving and a little sheepish, Dean's body resting atop Cas with his head in the middle of the angel's chest.  
  
"Uh, well, sorry." Cas pushes at Dean's shoulder lightly, and the demon yelps. "Dammit, Cas, you wanna explain?"  
  
"You touched us both," explains the angel, "We were barely keeping our power contained, but your connection to both of our bodies at a moment of extreme emotion and sensation caused the power to loop infinitely."  
  
"Oh." Sam yawns. "Magic sex?" He closes his eyes, but feels Cas nod slightly. "Is it gonna happen every time?"   
  
"Nah," comes Dean's voice from next to Sam's head, and Sam doesn't have to open his eyes to wrap his arm around his brother's waist, Cas's hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "We'll work on it."  
  
"Kay. Sleep?" They don't answer, and Sam wouldn't hear it anyway, because he's already asleep, dreaming of purple fire. 


End file.
